Return of an old friend but not how they remember her
by Tigergirl0626
Summary: When Buffy goes out on patrol one night, when she finds an old woman who looks a thousand years old. Litteraly. After a while she starts following Buffy around. But she starts to have some suspicions on who she is... But that was impossible. It can't be her. She is dead. But not entirely possible. Because Willow made it happen for Buffy...


**Hey guys! This is my story, about a really good show I watched, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm sorry if this is bad, this is my first story, so don't expect this to be** **perfect. Disclaimer, ****belongs to the respected creators and it's channels.**

After the war of the First and his Bringers and Uber-vamps, Buffy and the scoobies left for Italy. They had lost so many friends/slayers.

Xander had a terrible time with his loss of Anya. He loved her, and he was going to marry her a year before her death but left heart the alter. He thought he was doing the right thing.

One day, Buffy was patrolling out at a local graveyard near her apartment. Xander was watching Dawn for the night. After she dusted a vampire, she saw someone around the corner. An old woman, who looked sad. She was very very old. Like she could die any day now. She looked sad, but relieved. Then she saw Buffy look at her. Then she looked frightened. And, so she ran, surprisingly fast as if she was in her early 20's. Buffy knew she was no vampire. But she was still mysterious.

As Buffy walked home, she couldn't take her mind off what she saw. She was human, old. She wanted to confront Giles about it, but he would think she was overexagerrating. "She's an old woman, Buffy, it's not like she is going to tell anyone she'll probably be dead by the end of the month, " he would tell her. So she shook it off as best as she could.

When Buffy walked in her door, she found Xander and Dawn playing Monopoly. "Hey Buffy!" Dawn said cheerfully. " I'm winning. "

"Once you guys finish your game, Dawn has to go to bed. " Buffy ordered, with agreement from both of them.

After they finished their game, Dawn and Buffy went to bed. Dawn was definitely asleep, because they all found that she developed the ability to snore. But just layed her bed her mind full of thoughts. She recognized those eyes and the look in them. That night, she dreamed of the anonymous woman. And when Willow resurrected her. Buffy wondered whether she had any memories of the woman. But she couldn't get the look in her eyes out of her head. Confused. Frightened. Cold. It seemed so… familiar.

The next day, Buffy was really tired, and she did not wake up all by herself. "Buffy! Buffy! Wake up! Giles is here and he brought breakfast muffins! "

"Muffins?"

"Yes!"

Due to her excitement for muffins, she got up and went to the kitchen in her pajamas. She found Giles eating a blueberry raisin muffin while Dawn got herself a strawberry one. _Stop thinking about that old lady_, she thought to herself. _Considered what you think about every day, this is very weird…_

"Something the matter, Buffy?" Giles asked seeing she had a weird look on her face.

"I'm torn between chocolate and oatmeal." She lied easily.

"I recommend the strawberry to your options," Dawn said as she took a big bite of her muffin. Buffy rolled her eyes and took an apricot instead of chocolate and oatmeal.

Then Xander walked in and he was panting. "I just saw a chaos demon in near the park last night while I was waiting for a taxi," he said, his voice full of panic. "And I saw it in the sewers today and it chased me all the way here."

"What were you doing in the sewers?" Dawn asked.

"I went in there to find it. By the way either you or Arabella will have some plumbing issues. Sorry. "

"Who's Arabella?" Giles asked.

"Buffy's and Dawn's neighbor who lives across the hall. She's smart, pretty, funny, adorable, amazing, spontaneous…"

"Uh-oh. He's going in the zone again. Dawn- get some hot water!" Buffy said as Giles tried to hide a chuckle."Just ask her out on a date already. She's most likely going to say yes, but hesitantly," Buffy reassured him as he got perked up.

"You know what- I will ask her out. Any ideas for a first date? Forget it, she'll fall in love with me by the end of this Saturday," Xander said as everyone laughed. So Xander walked out of the room to go and ask Arabella out on a date as everyone wished him luck.

"So, Buffy, next month I want to go on patrol with you. Giles could come and watch me?" Dawn asked. Buffy and Giles agreed. _Patrol…_Buffy thought to herself as the memory of the old lady came back. "I'm going to kill the chaos demon now," Buffy said.

When Buffy got into the sewers, she simply took the nearest knife that she kept down there and stabbed it in the stomach. And she saw her again. The woman. "Who are you?" Buffy asked right before she ran away.

For the rest of the week she would see her whenever she killed something or when she went on patrol. It started to get weird. But everything at home was normal. Xander is now dating our neighbor. Dawn is getting good grades. Giles still comes over at least once or twice a week. But Buffy keeps her eye out for the woman. This means every time she kills a demon or vamp.

Its patrol night for Dawn tonight. "Ready Dawn?" Buffy asked as they got their jackets on. This might be a good chance to make sure Buffy is not crazy. Maybe Dawn will see her and recognize her. Dawn has gotten better at recognizing people lately. So Buffy and Dawn walked out the door.

...

"Buffy, this is a waste of time. There have been no vamps' since we got here." Dawn had to point out. "Giles, what aree you staring at?" Dawn noticed him staring at something with a very serious face. Buffy looked where he was looking. She saw it, too. That creepy old woman that's been getting on her nerves for a week._  
_

"That woman I know her from somewhere." Giles answered

"I knew I wasn't crazy. I've been seeing her since last week, and showing up whenever I killed something or was on patrol." Buffy whispered.

"We have to get inside. Now. I need to see something," Giles said seriously, as the three of them got inside. As soon as they got inside, Giles started rapidly looking for something. Dawn and Buffy didn't know if he was functioning right.

"Buffy, where do you keep the scrapbooks**,**" Giles asked urgently.

"Relax, Giles. Take a chill pill. I'll go get them." Buffy assured him as she left to get the scrapbooks under her bed. When she nicely gave them to Giles, he started flipping through them. There were pictures of Buffy, Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn, some with Riley, Joyce, a few with Andrew, Tara, Cordelia, Giles, and all of us together. He stopped at a single picture of her. Then all of them realized who that woman was. How was that possible? But it was her. Giles, Buffy and Dawn all looked at each other in silence until Xander barged in and broke the silence, ready to tell them all about his date, with a huge smile on his face.

"You will not believe the night I had. This means she wasn't a demon. So first I took her to this nice restraint, and then we walked to a close club and danced. Arabella is a really good dancer. What are you guys looking at?" Xander said as he noticed they were looking at one of their memorabilia.

"Nothing!" Buffy, Dawn and Giles said together. "We have to go back on patrol. We just came here to get water. Umm… we'll talk about when we get back or in the morning," Dawn told him, earning nods from Buffy and Giles. So they went back on patrol to see her. The woman who they now recognized.

"Xander is alright. So are we. We've missed you so much. How did this happen to you?" Buffy said, staring at the woods nearby where she knew that's where she was. Then she came out and presented herself to them, with the same look in her eyes that Buffy had when Willow resurrected her.

"A demon wanted vengeance against me for what I did to him, so he took me out of my peace." She said through a cracked voice as tears ran down Anya Jenkins's face.

**Review plz****! I would appreciate it. And thank you to anyone who took the time and energy to read this!**


End file.
